Shane and Amy
This is the relationship between Amy Raudenfeld and Shane Harvey. They first interacted in the pilot when he and Liam came to Amy and Karma's defense against Lauren. Relationship Throughout The Series Amy and Shane meet in Pilot. Shane and Liam walk up to Amy and Karma when they see Lauren demanding them to move out of her light. After catching the last part of her rant "You've got five seconds to hop in your canoe and paddle back to the Isle of Lesbos so I can get my vitamin D." assuming she was making fun of their sexuality he steps in and defends them, after she leaves both he and Liam introduce theirselves to Amy and Karma. Karma always throwing up whenever a cute boy talks to her runs away leaving Amy alone with them. After intoroducing herself and Karma, Shane invites them to his party, she agrees and runs after her. At the party Shane finds Amy sitting outside alone and seems excited that she came, which takes Amy back. Shane tries to get Amy to share about her and Karma's sex life and Amy denies it but Shane takes it as them being in the closet and afraid to come out. After Amy leaves him alone outside, he decides to out them at his party, leading everyone to accept them and decide to elect them as Homecoming Queens. In Homecoming Out Shane teases Amy regarding the Homecoming dance asking if she picked out her pantsuit yet. Amy ignores him and asks him for a favor (pretending to be her date) at first he refuses but later agrees after she reminds him that she outted him but only because he wants to meet her mother because he thinks she sounds amazing. She tells him to "butch it up" because it needs to be believable to which he scoffs. When Shane arrives Amy tells him that she wanted butch not 'Matthew McConaughey from Magic Mike'. After she takes pictures she informs them that she got her first job, Amy says that she's happy and can't wait to see it, and Farrah tells her that it's covering the first Homecoming Queens. Amy runs off to call Karma and Shane watches her go back upstairs stating that she was everything he had ever hoped. Amy recruits Shane to help her stop her mother from getting to her school. He goes along and is shocked when Amy pulls a screwdriver from her dress. He asks her what the plan and she says to let the air out of the tires to the news van so she can't get there. He says that it's a little excessive and tries to get her to not go through with it by telling her his coming out story with his dad (he now watches Project Runway with him). Amy then gets a phone call from Karma (losing her virginity to Liam) this angers her and she stabs the tire with the screwdriver. They then see her mother drive away in another van. In We Shall Overcompensate Shane goes to Amy's house after school to tell her that there's something going on between Karma and Liam. Amy starts to pretend to be shocked but comes clean. At first Shane believes that Amy meant they were faking orgasms but after Amy clarifies he tells her that she has his attention and she starts to explain. In Know Thy Selfie Amy asks Shane to help her find a girlfriend. To which he reminds her that she already has one and that if people find out that she's faking it they will lynch her and not realize the irony. After she states that he's the one that 'outed' her he gives in and decides to help her. Skipping school he takes Amy to "The Twain" a lesbian coffee shop during the day and a gay bar at night. To which he first asks Amy what her type is, showing her the 'Lipsticks', 'Sporties', 'Kristen Stewart Groupies', or 'The Classic Butch.' Amy says that she doesn't know and didn't have any feelings for Karma until they kissed, deciding that that's what she has to do and runs off before Shane can object, he tells her to shoot him a look if she needs him. During one of Amy's encounters she looks to him for help only to see him flirting with the barista. After giving up at "The Twain" they leave and go back to Amy's house and make a dating profile for Amy on an app called "Syzzr". When she's done uploading her profile Shane looks over it and critices it claiming she's coming off too negative and she won't get a hit. When she does he says that only desperate people respond that fast and that she's probably ugly. Amy shows him her picture and he admits that she's cute. He helps her dress for the date and sends her off wishing her luck, reassuring her that he will stay and wait until she gets back. When Amy returns from her date she sees Shane on her bed reading her diary, swearing that he was only skimming it. He asks her how her date went and Amy admits she was a mess. He dissmisses it and is ready to help her find another date to which she stops him saying that she doesn't want another girl. He gets excited thinking she wanted to go for a boy, when she shuts that down as well he looks at her weird and tells her that that limits her options. She explains that it is because her feelings for Karma won't go away and he determines her sexuality as 'Karma-sexual" to which she sighs and falls on her bed. They discuss the option of telling Karma her feelings and Amy says she can't, not wanting to damage their friendship. Her phones goes off again and Shane gives it to her saying she (Karma) has been calling her all day. Proposing that she may feel the same way but Amy denies it, that her feelings are only for Liam. Shane tells her that she'll never know for sure if she never tells her and leaves for his date. Quotes Shane: Hey. You made it. Amy: Hey. Great party so much fun. Shane: Thanks. Amy: My friends getting us beers. She’ll be right back and she’s much better at small talk. Shane: *gasps* Your friend, right. Wink wink, nudge nudge. Just tell me who went under the covers first. Amy: Excuse me? Shane: I won't blab, gay scout’s honor. I just really want us to be friends. I’ve been craving lesbian energy in my life. Amy: Look, I’m oddly flattered but I’m not gay. Shane: I'm just going to flip on this closet light for a sec so we can talk, okay? You’re gay. And it’s okay. There’s no shame. Amy: I promise. Not ashamed of anything. Shane: I was you once. So terrified of rejection that it took me forever to come out. But once I did fourth grade got so much better, trust me. Amy: Thanks again for the party. I need to not be here anymore. '-Pilot' _____________________________________________________________________________________ "You scare me. I like it." -Shane to Amy in Homecoming Out _____________________________________________________________________________________ "Oh my God. Super cute." -Shane on Amy's date in Know Thy Selfie _____________________________________________________________________________________ Trivia * Shane is the one that outed Amy, though she was not aware of her sexuality at the time * Shane is the first person Amy told that they were faking it, but Lauren is the first to find out * Shane deems Amy as a Karma-sexual * Despite Liam being his best friend he kept Amy's secret (not really being in a real relationship with Karma) from him Gallery 1x02 Shane & Amy04.png 1x02 Shane & Amy02.png AS2.jpg AS3.jpg AS7.jpg AS6.jpg AS4.jpg AS5.jpg Shane&Amy4.png qfq5m.gif Category:Friendships